A twist in the tides
by Periwinkle Starfish
Summary: Elizabeth and June are two best friends who live in California. One day, they go off of school grounds, and to a strange beach. A note in a bottle, and two gorgeous necklaces give these girls the surprise of their life when the full moon rises over the waves. Can these girls handle suddenly becoming mermaids, keeping the secret, avoiding water, and being freshman in high school?
1. A strange discovery

Hello:) It's Periwinkle Starfish! This is my first story with an OC, and I had a lot of fun creating my original characters! In my story, the girls turn into mermaids differently than they do in H2o, and have tail colors based on their personality. Enjoy:)

Elizabeth groaned as her alarm clock bleeped repeatedly.

"Elizabeth, time to get up!" Her mom came in the room, and pulled her cerulean blue sheets off of her.

"Mom, please! I had swim practice at 11:00 last night! How does my coach expect me to get my eight hours?" Elizabeth pulled her covers back on her. Being a freshman in high school wasn't that easy! She signed up for so many activities.

"Well, you said you'd be ready for the challenge. The season's almost over, anyways. I also made you breakfast, so hurry up!" Her mom said, walking out of Elizabeth's bedroom. Elizabeth shrugged, and got out of bed. She put on her light purple glasses, and got some clothes from her laundry basket. She wore a lavender baseball tee with some grey skinny jeans. After washing her face, she took her wavy brunette hair, and put it in a pretty pony tail. Having mermaid waves in her hair everyday seemed awesome! Elizabeth had to admit it, but she loved mermaids. The myths and legends surrounding them always fascinated her ever since she was very young. It was also the same with her best friend, June. After one of Elizabeth's best friend's moved away, June moved into town. June had brown eyes, and sandy blonde hair. Jocks in the library teased her about the mermaid mythology books she liked one day, but June couldn't help but notice that they both had a love for the Ocean. Ever since, they've been great friends. They would also write "siren songs" together, and practice singing every day, or so. After breakfast, Elizabeth's phone rang, and it turned out to be June calling her.

"Hey, June! What's up?" Elizabeth asked, throwing her notebooks inside of her backpack.

"Well, seeing it as our three month anniversary of our friendship, I have a surprise for you!" June happily replied over the line.

"Me, too! My surprise for you is awesome!" Elizabeth said, admiring the seashell bracelet she made for her friend.

"Well, mine is awesome...er!" June smiled.

"I've gotta go. Um, where do we want to meet for lunch?" Elizabeth got out her planner to see if she was booked.

"Meet me at...the front entrance to the school. I'll take you somewhere special!" June said before hanging up. Elizabeth just smiled at the news. She loved surprises, but she and June will never be prepared for the surprise that they're about to encounter.

~Later~

"…and so," June's algebra teacher finished her lesson, "we have concluded that x=2." Always being the funny bone, June had a lovely joke in her head.

"Miss Johnson?" June raised her hand.

"Yes, June?" Miss Johnson replied.

"Now, I'm speaking for all of us in this class when I say this, but we need algebra to know that we need to stop trying to find his ex, because she's never coming back." June heard the wave of laughter coming from her classmates, even Miss Johnson giggled. Then, the bell rang. June grabbed her bag, and shuffled down the stairs and sped through the cafeteria to get to the front doors.

~Meanwhile~

Elizabeth had just arrived at the front entrance to the school when June came rushing in.

"Happy three month anniversary!" June ran over, and hugged her friend.

"Hi! I have your gift!" Elizabeth gave June the bracelet.

"Aww, you shouldn't have! Thanks, I love it!" June put on the bracelet.

"Now, where's my surprise?" Elizabeth asked, excited.

"You'll see!" June lead Elizabeth to the back doors, and they ventured on down the street.

"June, I've never been off school grounds before!" Elizabeth admitted, worried about getting lost, " we're only freshman, are you sure this is ok-"

"We're here!" June said, pointing to the nearby beach. Living in the beautiful state of California, there was always access to a beach.

"You're taking me here for lunch? Wow, thank you!" Elizabeth and June headed down to the docks, and ate.

"You know, since we both have our off blocks now, we could go swimming!" June suggested. Elizabeth never liked the situation of rebellion, but trusted June, and knew what she was doing.

"Umm, I didn't bring a bathing suit..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Yeah, that's why I bought you a new one! Now you don't have an excuse to go swimming!" June pulled a bright purple bikini out of her bag.

"It's really pretty-where the heck am I going to change?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, under the dock? No one's watching!" June looked around, and saw nobody around.

"Well, ok..." Elizabeth quickly changed out of her clothes, and into her new swimsuit. June was already wearing a yellow-orange one underneath her clothes. They both hopped into the bay, and swam for a long time.

~After a few hours~

"June, I'm not sure on where we are." Elizabeth's bright hazel eyes looked everywhere to recognize a landmark as they walked onto the wet sand, but no avail.

"Well then…let's head back." June suggested.

"There **is **no back, we're lost!" Elizabeth shrugged. She then tripped on something.

"You ok?" June asked, making sure Elizabeth wasn't injured.

"I'm fine. I tripped on this bottle...with a note in it?" Elizabeth pulled out the cork, and June leaned in to read it as well.

"It's hard to make out...um...it says 'don't go back to where you belong. Stay, and follow your instincts.' That can't be right at all!" Elizabeth said.

"Eh, school's out anyways, your mom thinks you're at swim practice, it's Friday, and we have a slumber party. I'm definitely staying here to add more fun to this day!" June smiled, "wait...something's telling me that..."

"What-wait, something's telling me to go over..." Elizabeth tried to identify what she was feeling.

"Go over to the waves!" They both said at the same time.

"Creepy! That note must be right!" June said, walking with Elizabeth to the waves. Once they reached the waves, something washed up on shore.

Wow, look at this necklace!" June picked up an orange moonstone pendant with silver edges.

"I found one like it, but it's purple!" Elizabeth admired the violet hue in the strange necklace, "I'm putting it on!"

"Me too!" June and Elizabeth put on their new found necklaces. Then, the full moon rose early.

"Wow, the moon's beautiful!" Elizabeth stared into the slightly glowing planet.

"Doesn't a full moon have something to do with mermaids?" June asked, curiously.

"Yes, in some cases, mermaids sing lots of songs, and celebrate. I'm not sure why though. I read it in a mythology book." Elizabeth replied.

"We should rehearse our songs tonight!" June suggested.

"Something's telling me to get in the water! I don't know what it is!" Elizabeth scurried into the water.

Me, too. That note is creepy...wait? Is this is something related to-never mind, it couldn't be." June doubted.

"What? Mermaids?" Elizabeth asked. June nodded.

"It's impossible...but it would be cool, though." The girls didn't notice, but as the full moon rose, their necklaces glowed, and absorbed some of the moonlight. Elizabeth and June noticed a sudden change.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was strange. I felt...powerful, like I was gaining something." June got a rush of adrenaline.

"Um, maybe we've been in the water too long. Now, we have a slumber party to get started!" Elizabeth got out of the water, as did June. They managed to find their way back, and headed to June's house for the slumber party.

Hey! I know this was long, (nothing really happened here, but starting with the second chapter, there will be **100% MERMAID AWESOMENESS**) but I hope you enjoyed it! More chapters to come:)

~Periwinkle Starfish


	2. No ordinary girls

Here's the second chapter of "A twist in the tides" please enjoy!

June unlocked the door, and headed inside with Elizabeth.

"Hi girls, did you have a nice day at school?" June's mother greeted the girls.

"It was good, mom. Thanks." June replied.

"Did you two...go to the beach? You're all wet!" June's mom gestured to the girls' wet hair.

"Umm..." June knew that Elizabeth was right, and that they shouldn't have him off of school grounds, "that one kid...what's his name? Oh, uh, Jeremy..."

"He pushed us in the school's pool." Elizabeth chimmed in, feeling weird. She had never lied about anything.

"Hmm, I'll get some towels. Sorry about that!" June's mother got towels for the girls. They headed up to June's room.

"I'm shocked that she didn't notice our necklaces." Elizabeth said, holding her new pendant.

"Yeah, they're hard not to notice. They're really stunning. In fact, your necklace looks like it's glowing!" June pointed out the lavender glow to Elizabeth's necklace. Shocked, Elizabeth also noticed a change in June's necklace.

"You're telling me, yours is a bright orange!"

"This is really scaring me. Let's watch a movie to get our minds off of this." June browsed her movie selection, "have you seen 'Aquamarine' before?"

"Duh! A billion times! I won't mind seeing it a billion and one times, though." Elizabeth joked, getting comfortable on her sleeping bag. June popped in the movie, and June's mom brought up some popcorn and hot chocolate.

~Later~

It was late at night, and the movie had ended. June and Elizabeth were the only ones awake.

"Ugh, it's been two hours, and I can't sleep." June shrugged, turning on a lamp on her bedside dresser. The sandy blonde sat up, and got out a book to read.

"For some reason, I'm not even tired. What do we want to do?" Elizabeth flipped through a magazine. June shrugged.

"I'm going to try to go to sleep." Elizabeth took off her necklace, and curled up in her sleeping bag, "I'm really tired now." She yawned.

"Wait, your necklace stopped glowing when you took it off! Quick, put it back on!" June almost yelled. Elizabeth obeyed, and as soon as she put her necklace back on, it started glowing again. Oblivious to the girls, when the necklace was put back on, it started glowing because they were officially mermaids…at least, they didn't know it yet.

"I feel wide awake when it's on. Can I please take it off? I want to go to sleep." Elizabeth took her necklace off, and went to sleep. June did the same, and they both went to sleep.

~The next morning~

June woke up very hungry.

"Whoa," June raised an eyebrow at her sudden craving for sea food, "crab sounds really good…" Meanwhile, Elizabeth woke up as well.

"Is it just me, or does lobster sound amazing?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is really weird." June said as her mom came in.

"I can see you both woke up. I made some breakfast for you girls."

"Thanks, we'll be there soon." June got up, and stretched, as did Elizabeth. They both got dressed, and put on their necklaces.

"This sounds awkward, but I feel…magical. You?" June asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I guess you're right. Also, I really want lobster. That's weird, because I never liked it in the first place." Elizabeth admitted. June's mother gave them plates with pankaces and eggs.

"Now, eat up. Since you girls fell in the pool, I'm going to need you to take a shower afterwards to wash out the chlorine."

"Ok, mom." June and Elizabeth ate their breakfast.

~Later~

I'll be quick, and save some water for you." Elizabeth said to June as she carried her shampoo and conditioner to the bath tub. Soon, Elizabeth stepped in the shower, and turned on the faucet. Within a few seconds, Elizabeth felt a tingling sensation go down her legs, tumbled over in her dark violet tail that matched her necklace exactly. Recovering from the fall, Elizabeth didn't notice her new tail until she took her hand off of her forehead. She felt her legs as one and just about had a panic attack when she saw her scaley, slippery tail, with a matching shell top. Elizabeth screamed bloody murder, and June came rushing in.

"June! Help!" Elizabeth yelled from behind the shower curtain. June shut the door behind her, and came to her rescue.

"Wait, should I open the curtain, I mean, you're-"

"I'm not naked, June. Look!" Elizabeth watched as June yanked back the curtain, and screamed.

"What happened to you-whoa!" June slipped in a puddle of water, and fell onto the floor.

"This has got to be a dream!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"You're a mer-I'm a mermaid!" June yelled at the sight of a tangerine orange tail, and a matching shell top, blending in with her necklace.

"Now do you think those necklaces are strange? LOOK AT US!" Elizabeth freaked out. She managed to sit up, and turn off the faucet. Both breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"What if we stay like this forever?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's hope not." June said, before gaining her legs.

"June, your legs are back!" Elizabeth got an instant sense of relief.

"…when I got wet, I stepped on a puddle, and it apparently dried. So, I guess when we're wet, we become m-mermaids!" June managed to spit out.

"Well, I'm soaken wet! This is a catastrophe!" Elizabeth balled up her fist, water inside of the tub evaporated.

"How'd you do that?" June asked.

"All I did was this:" Elizabeth made a fist, and saw the water on her tail dry up. She did this all over her tail, and she instantly transformed back into a human. (She was wearing a bathrobe)

"Girls, what's going on?" June's mother asked, knocking on the door.

"Uh, Liz got a little shampoo in her eye. We're fine." June said, trying to sound normal.

"Ok, then." June's mother walked away.

~Later~

"Ok, let's just see if this wasn't some sort of day dream. We should head out to the beach." June suggested, packing a beach bag.

"What's your mom going to think when she sees us as fish freaks?" Elizabeth frantically jumped to that conclusion.

"Relax, she's going to a bar with her friends. She won't be home for hours. We're both 14, we can look after ourselves." June replied, "besides, I also found my power!" June twisted her wrist, and made a small orb of water come out of a flower vase.

"Neat." Elizabeth smiled, "ok, I think we should test this out like you said." Once June's mom left, the girls headed to the beach.

Hello :D I hope you enjoyed!

~Periwinkle Starfish


End file.
